The Three Goodbyes
by nek0-sama
Summary: There are three goodbyes that are the most difficult for parents. Jack Bolton finds it hard to believe that he's arrived at the third so soon.


**A/N: ****All of the sudden, I was struck by a barrage of Jack Bolton feelings, so I followed my muse, and wrote them out. **

**This fits snugly into the **_**Introspective**_** universe. **

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor will I **_**ever**_**, possess any ownership claims to any recognizable trademarks of the **_**High School Musical **_**series. They are all © of Disney. **

**Warning: Mentions of slash. If that rains on your parade, take shelter from the back button. **

The Three Goodbyes

There are three goodbyes that are the most difficult for parents; the first day of school, the first day of college… While fixing the knot in his son, Troy's coral blue necktie, Jack Bolton is still internally reeling with the knowledge that he's arrived at the third so soon. It seems like only yesterday that an energeticTroy stood before Jack in a red gown, ready to walk across the stage set up in the football field, and receive his high school diploma, before following a girl that Troy wasn't sure if he loved, off to a college in California.

Now, Troy's hair has grown out a few inches, perhaps as a sign of rebellion, and, as he stands there, back straight and proud, he favors his right leg, an obvious indication of his damning limp.

Troy is twenty-two years old, and he has no hope of ever getting into the NBA, or even furthering his life-spanning career in basketball. Jack's heart wrenches faintly at this line of thinking, and he steps back to take in his handiwork. His gaze pans up from Troy's turquoise blazer, to the boy, _his _boy's tanned face. One look into Troy's glowing ocean blue eyes is enough to put all of his wasted potential firmly out of Jack's mind.

Because, none of that matters to Troy. Jack knows that the only thing that matters to his son, is the future that he's going to have with the sort of feminine, fresh-faced blond man that will be meeting him at the end of the aisle.

Jack still remembers the way that blond boy- man doesn't seem to quite fit him, the same way it doesn't quite fit Troy. At least in Jack's eyes- Ryan, the son of the affluent Evans family, had confronted him. Ryan had been so intimidated, his body shook. Yet, he'd spoken to Jack, his love for Troy shining crystal clear in his eyes, as he encouraged the older man to really try to his understand his son.

Years ago, back when Troy was the captain of his high school basketball team, yet had his heart set on participating the school musical, just days before a championship game, Jack might have been offended, and very likely _outraged_ at the thought of a kid who swayed his hips when he walked, and who probably had a closet devoted to his designer hats, telling him how to raise his son. But, things have changed since then. Troy has changed, and so has Jack.

A slight smile tugs at the dark-haired man's lips as he also recalls the way that Ryan had earnestly taken up the mantle of Wildcat mascot to help encourage cheering for Troy and Troy's friends and teammates during the boys' senior year.Even though Troy had had a girlfriend, at the time._ I should have known, then…_

"How do I look, dad?" Troy inquires softly.

Jack brings his hands down on Troy's shoulders. He's no one to judge male beauty, but he knows that Troy is one attractive boy. Jack, and his wife, Lucille's genetics combined to make a beautiful baby, who is now a handsome young… adult. "You look great, Troy," he says honestly, that slight smile returning as one of reassurance.

Troy smiles, self-consciously flicking the side-swept bangs of his shaggy brunette hair out of his eyes. He takes his father's word for it, and perhaps, he knows that Ryan is only going to further compliment him on his appearance as soon as they're standing together in front of the man who will be reading off the words that will tie them together for the rest of their lives.

Troy is twenty-two years old.

"You nervous?" Jack asks, his heart heavier than he'd anticipated it would be.

"Little bit," Troy admits, shrugging his blazer into place. His voice is full of quiet resolve as he adds, "But, mostly, I'm just _really_ happy."

And Jack Bolton can see that. This is not the same lost and confused seventeen year old boy who had been on the verge of tears a few nights before his senior prom as he, rightfully, voiced that he needed to make his own decisions. Five years later, the Troy standing before his father is sure, confident, and, as he said himself, _really happy_. Despite the way his stomach is twisting, Jack is happy, too. He knows that Ryan, who has taught Troy how to play the piano, and how to dance, and is working at teaching him Spanish and French, loves Troy whole-heartedly, and Troy loves Ryan just as much.

"What about you?" Troy's eyes scan his father's face.

Suddenly, a lump is in Jack's throat. Maybe he's a little bit nervous, as well.

"Dad?" Troy's voice and his eyes are now full of concern. There's no room for that, today. Jack knows from experience that these ceremonies can be hectic enough without adding worrying about your parents into the equation.

"I _am _sorta nervous, Troy," he begins slowly, the truth of the admission alleviating some of the weight on his chest. Yet, "nervous", is a hell of an understatement. Troy is twenty-two years old, but the image of him as a four year old, picking up a basketball and firing shots at the basket on a Fisher-Price hoop is still fresh in Jack's mind. And, Jack isn't willing to let that image go. "But mostly, I'm really happy for you."

The words affect Troy, causing his brows to knit for a moment. The next thing Jack knows, Troy's arms are wrapped around his father. Jack takes a moment to notice how strong his son's arms are, how sturdy Troy's frame has become, despite that damned limp, how _tight_ the embrace is. It registers in his mind that maybe, in a way, this is difficult for Troy, as well.

But, Troy is twenty-two years old now, and he knows what he wants. Within minutes, he'll have it.

Slowly, they pull away from each other. Troy's eyes are shining, with joy, hope, love, and a hint of wistfulness, and Jack is sure that his eyes are full of the same. He squeezes Troy's upper arm. "You ready?"

Troy nods. "I'm ready, dad." He is.

Jack knows it.

Together, they turn and walk out to where the audience has gathered, waiting for what will commence. Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend who is practically the Bolton's adopted son, is Troy's best man, and he stands at the end of that long aisle, wearing a matching turquoise suit, and tugging at his lapels anxiously. Sharpay Evans, Ryan's twin sister, is the maid of honor, and she beams brilliantly in her fiery red, dazzling dress before turning to Chad to reprimand him.

Jack and Troy arrive at the section where Lucille sits. When she spots them, she lets out a gasp, and stands up. "Troy, honey! You look _so_ _handsome_!" She holds her arms open.

"Thanks, mom." Troy accepts the embrace, kneeling a bit to accommodate for his mother's height.

Lucille is radiant, as always, and when her brown eyes meet her husband's over their son's shoulders, that lump constricts Jack's airway, once again.

This is happening. Their little boy is about to get married.

Lucille's eyes tell Jack, _Everything will be okay_, and he believes her. Mothers know these things, after all.

Once Lucille lets go, Troy kisses his mother on the cheek. "Love you, mom."

"I love you, too, Troy." Lucille's eyes mist, her voice cracking ever so slightly, but the smile never leaves her face.

Troy moves past them to take his place among the wedding party. Jack reaches out, to pat Troy's back, to encourage him, to show his son his support, and Troy stops for a moment. He meets his father's eyes. "I love you, dad." His voice breaks a little on the last word, "_dad_", but it's okay to be emotional at weddings. Especially your own.

Jack's heart wrenches again. This time, he manages to smile in spite of it. "Love you too, bud."

Then, Troy is off, his stride eager, every step full of optimism for what the future holds.

Lucille moves into Jack, wrapping an arm around his backside. "It's not, "goodbye", just yet", she reminds him.

"I know." Jack nods. Troy still has to leave for his honeymoon. "But I thought I'd get the hard part out of the way, first."

The smile that Lucille gives him is a proud one. She leans forward on her toes, and he meets her halfway, their lips connecting in a brief kiss. After they break off, they settle into their seats to wait patiently for the moment that Ryan and his father, Vance, enter, signaling all of them to stand up.

There are three goodbyes that are the most difficult for parents; the first day of school, the first day of college, and your child's wedding day. With his heart pounding joyously in his chest, Jack Bolton considers it fortunate that they've arrived at the third so soon.


End file.
